Tamer
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: He always was unruly. Even as a shinobi. Even in death, his spirit, his tenant, refuses to surrender to the void. Now, given new life in a strange, new world, he finds himself tamed, by the most unlikely of heroines. NarutoxMistyxEventual Harem!


**A/N: Argh! I have got to stop dreaming about these ideas! Just when I finally think I'm out of them; when I think I can finally update my other stories, BAM! another one pops out of the blue, and in my dreams no less! Damn pain pills! This is driving me crazy! Therefore, in order to stave off a bout of the crazies, I decided to post one, just ONE of the forty different ideas I've had this idea. Better to post this one than fill this site with ideas that have little to meaning.**

**Btw, and on a random note, if any of you played Mass Effect 3 and got all the way to the end... WTF?**

_"Water is my element..._

_~Misty_

**Tamer**

Death was a funny, fickle little thing.

If you couldn't stop for it, then it, stopped for you. It didn't care where you were, or what you doing. You could be about to save the world, and it wouldn't matter one bit to a creature like death. When your time was up, it was up. There could be no arguement waged against it, even as you bled to death in a pool of blood beside your best friend. It didn't care. Death didn't care. It didn't matter how strong you were. There could be no fighting against it.

There was only futility.

Therefore, it came as less a surprise, more a relief, when he finally awoke.

_At first, anyway._

His first clue that he had returned from the land of nightmares came when darkness truly fell. The visions evaporated and the voices went with them. For a very welcome period there was nothing to see or hear or even think. He could just rest, and be.

Then new noises began to intrude upon his solace.

Then new noises began to intrude on the peaceful silence: the whirring of rustling cloth, low-pitched whispers and murmurrs from someone, a fizzing, spitting noise that could have been running water, and other sounds that had no place in his serenity. His heart rose at the sound of the river, rising above the others. The faint sticking point between the sound of trickling water was horribly familiar.

_'Where am I?'_

His mind clawed at the question, tearing it apart, piecing it back together only to sunder it anew any number of times.

Whatever obscure scene he had found himself in, it had passed. He closed his eyes and let out a small sob of relief, but refused to lower his guard all the same. The darkness had still yet to lift from his vision; because his eyes remained painfully scrunched shut. Whether it was a refusal on his part or simply his that his body coping with the trauma, he simply could not bring himself to see a thing.

"What...

Eventually, he forced his eyes open.

...the...

Eventually, he realized where he was.

_...shit?"_

And now he was here, overlooking a river, in a place he'd never been before. It was pretty enough, he supposed. He could hear the birds chirping_-it sounding something like a pidgey sound, so again, what the shit-_He stared down into the water's surface, eyes wide, mouth gawping. In placement of his his ears, a pair of orange-orange!-kitsune ears jutted just out of the yellow mane that was his hair. And if that weren't bad enough,if the ruined state of his black and orange jumpsuit were not enough, there were the _tails._

_Nine of them._

The nine tails of orange fur emerging from just above his backside. They coiled about him, as if sensing his distress. He raised his hands and saw that they had become claws the fingernails having sharpened themselves into razor sharp edges. He stared at them, at himself, and wondered_...what the hell happened?_ The last thing he remembers was the life leaching from his fingers, and a defiant snarl from his tenant. Then there had been a light, an exceedingly bright light that blotted out his vision and obliterated him of the earth.

And now he was here_-wherever here was-_looking like some strange fox-human hybrid. Acting on some instinct he wasn't sure of, Naruto reached for Kyuubi's prescence in his mind. The bastard fox-whom he'd recently befriended-was nowhere to be found. Only an empty cell that reeked of loneliness and death. He could still feel its chakra, however, flowing through his veins, making him better, faster, stronger...

Before he could contemplate it further, something struck the back of his head.

_Hard._

"Ouch!"

He felt a strange sort of suction sensation, and with every fiber of his being, he resisted. He tore himself free from the light enveloping him; bursting free from the the small confines of his prison. And then, as swift as his capture had been, so too was it over. He lurched upright and sundered whatever it was that held him. The darkness fled from his vision, and the light returned with an ecletic snap-hiss.

He staggered forward, black spots bespeckling his vision. Swearing a blue streak, he blinked them away, searching for the source of his pain. A strange red and white sphere rolled to the ground, resting at his feet. Snarling, ignoring the sudden surge of vertigo, he picked it up. It was small and fit about the length of his palm. He tossed it up down with one hand, contemplating it. What was this thing? And why had someone thrown it at him? But he didn't have to wonder for long.

"Darn!" Someone exclaimed! "Why didn't it work?"

Naruto rounded on them, glaring bloody red daggers at the one who had spoken.

"What the hell was that for!" He exclaimed furiously as he came about. "Where you trying to kill me or_...something?"_

He took in the large eyes, orange-red hair, clear skin, full lips, and lean, firm curves and he marveled at her. Hers was a beauty beyond describing, but, ultimately, it was the eyes that ensnared him him. Her eyes were cool, twin pools of crystal blue, not unlike his own. Hers were eyes that knew pain, but at some point the pain had been taken to pieces it had been dissected, dissasembled, examined from every angle, and then, summarily conquered.

"You talked!" The girl exclaimed, eyes flying wide. "Just now...you spoke to me!"

"Well, duh."

"Pokemon shouldn't be able talk!" The girl argued. _"You_ shouldn't be able to talk!"

"Poke-what?"

The girl face-palmed, but recovered.

"Look, I don't know _how_ it is that you're talking to me, but...do you have a name, or what?"

"Naruto." He snapped back, slightly offended. Just who did she think he was? First she threw things at him, and then she demanded his name? Shikamaru would have said she was troublesome. Naruto was inclined to agree. She reminded him of Ino, just with...less clothing and shitty attitude.

"Just a sec."

The girl produced a small red device from her pocket, and Naruto cringed. Was she going to throw that at him, too? Instead, the device flipped itself open, and the girl seemed to stare at it for what felt like an eternity. Finally the device beeped in response, and replied with:

_No Data Available._

"Wow!" The girl exclaimed. "You must be a rare pokemon, then. I mean, you even look human!"

"I am human!" Naruto growled back at her. "Gods, you're annoying, girl!"

"The _name_ is Misty." She corrected matter-of-factly. "You're looking at the future gym leader of Cerulean City!"

"I don't care!" Naruto all but shouted! "And I don't have time for this!" He turned away from her, ignoring the sharp stones of the riverbed as they dug into his feet. "I have to get back to Konoha!"

"Konoha?" Misty repeated blankly, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I've never heard of it."

A cold snake of dread coiled in Naruto's gut. He felt like he'd just been stabbed. Never heard of Konoha? Just where the hell had he landed? What was all this talk of _Pokemon_ and this strange attire this girl wore? He couldn't recall having ever seen anyone wearing such ridiculously short shorts or such a scintilating outfit...

"Um, yeah, sure." He shook his head, slamming the lid on that train of thought. "Look, I really need to get going so if you'd kindly direct me toward the nearest town...

"There aren't any towns around here." Misty clarified. "There's a city, though."

_Wonderful._

"The nearest, Viridian City, is several miles away." Misty answered, her gaze drifting down the river. "If you'd like I could show you the way...

_Like hell!_

"I...I think I'd be better off on my own, Misty-san." Naruto answered tersely, unable to keep the flint from his tone. He didn't like this girl. He didn't want to have anything too do with her, or her troublesome antics. _Great._ Now _he_ was starting to sound like Shikamaru!

With that, Naruto started to silently move away. She quickly turned and reached out with her hand, grabbing his forearm. He froze. She took his hand and brought it slowly up to hers, her fingers locking around his wrist. Her grip was surprisingly secure for a girl of her age, and she held him fast.

"Well, in that case Naruto, since you _can_ talk, would you be so kind as to allow me to capture you?" There was a silence, and when he did not answer, she hurried to recover her words. "Um...well, I usually prefer water pokemon myself but since you're so rare and all...I'll be gentle." She produced another of those strange spheres from her pack, and Naruto his eyes fying wide and slitted in a sudden burst of white-hot fury.

_"Oh, hell no!"_

The words burst from him with a little pop, lighting their immediate area with a golden glow. He reached out to push her away in the same moment, arm ready to trap. His fingers brushed the smooth bare skin of her waist as she backed away. For a moment she stood motionless. Her lush lips were parted, ruby red hair lofting around her pale, beautiful heart-shaped face, blue eyes flecked with white and wide with surprise.

And then everything went straight to shit.

The next thing he knew, a great gout of flame escaped his lips and swarmed the spot where she'd been standing. Thankfully, the girl had the prescence of mind to leap aside at the very last moment. Her bike was less fortunate, however. Upon coming into contact with the flames, it simply melted, reduced to molten slag in the wake of this attack before cooling and hardening into

He stared back at her, sharing an equal measure of astonishment. She was the most stunning woman he'd ever seen. He hadn't been expecting that. He'd known she would be naked, but even so, he hadn't been expecting it. He took a step backward, hands splayed. She dissolved as soon as he moved. A vison of beauty one moment, gone the next in a cry of disbelief.

"My bike!" Misty exclaimed aghast, staring at the ruined mound of scrap metal where she'd once been. "You just destroyed my bike!"

"Erm...sorry?"

Misty was beyond being consoled.

"You destroyed it...

"Look, I said I was sorry-

_"Shut up!"_

Naruto scratched the back of his head and gawped at the destruction he'd just caused. He'd practically vaporized it! It reminded him of a biju-dama, only far more compressed and ten times as destructive. Even as he looked on, the last remnants of her bike broke apart and fell at his feet. Misty gawped at him, her eyes filled with something that was a great deal like fear, or perhaps even abject terror.

_Great,_ he mused. _Juuuust great. I've probably scared the crap out of her..._

Despite himself, Naruto cringed. He was used to that emotion, but to see it again, here, in the eyes of a complete stranger actually stung quite a bit. All because he'd lost his temper. Since when had he could he caus so much destruction? He felt dizzy. Sick, even. He sank to his knees and clutched at his stomach, struggling to force the black back from his vision. He did not succeed. Whatever he'd done was producing a strange side effect on him, and it was all he could do to draw breath.

_"Aaargh!"_

The energy he'd felt before deserted him; leaving him powerless and helpless in the wake of his unusual expletitive. His eveyr cell felt aflame, burning him, scalding him, as if a fire had been lit within his stomach. Naruto wanted to scream. He wanted to die. And yet he continued to burn. Gradually he became aware of a hand on his shoulder, a cool palm alightning upon his cheek, briefly. Misty was speaking to him, but he couldn't make out the words through the red haze that consumed his vision. _Let me die._ He thought at his burning body, a wordless scream leaving his lips. _Let me die. Let me die Let me diiiieeeeee..._

"Hey...

He barely had the strength to raise his gaze to her own when the pain briefly receded enough for him to become coherent. It was a mistake.

**_"THE FUCKING HELL?"_**

The last thing he saw was another of her strange spheres, flying at his face.

**A/N: Yup! Naruto meets misty! But what exactly is he? You'll have to wait until next time! Also, I apologize for any OOC that is to be found within this chap; because this is an AU crossover story, after all. Hope you enjoy it! Don't worry, we'll get to see Ash and co. as of next chapter of course, as this takes place at the very beginning of the saga. Now, I wonder if Naruto will have any of his old shinobi powers intact, i.e. sage mode, chakra cloak, shadow clones, etc...**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
